Gebruiker:Nassimkazemaru
Favorite Characters * Kazemaru * Shinsuke * Shindou * Midorikawa * Atsuya * Taiyou * Kirino * Shadow About Kazemaru Appearance Kazemaru has aquamarine hair tied into a ponytail, with bangs that cover his left eye. He has light brown eyes. When he is wearing casual clothes, he usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow sleeveless jacket and brown pants. In Inazuma Eleven GO, he has gotten taller and his hair is worn down but has a slight bit of hair tied at the back (a half-moon ponytail). His new hairstyle has a lot of similarities with Edgar Valtinas. The right-side bangs (the ones near the uncovered Personality Kazemaru is shown to have a competitive character yet a nice and friendly personality, as he likes to play against strong players. He is also shown to have some confidence issues under high pressure, and is afraid of not being able to keep up with the rest of his teammates. He sometimes has conflicted feelings within himself. He's a good leader, which is most prominently witnessed during season 3 when he takes over as captain while Endou, Kidou,Sakuma, and Fudou are helping Orpheus. He seems to be one of the most expressive characters in the anime. He is shown to be very kind and caring to his teammates, but can be slow thinking as seen in episode 005. He is close to his teammates. When they won against Little Gigant, he jumped up and hugged Endou. In the manga, he seemed to care for his team, and he's the one who taught Kabeyama about defensive tactics. Although he was injured in the match against Teikoku, he kept cheering for the rest of his teammates. Hissatsu *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' (with Gouenji Shuuya) *'SH Banana Shoot' *'SH Tatsumaki Otoshi' (with Kabeyama Heigorou) *'SH The Hurricane' (with Fubuki Shirou) *'SH Triple Boost' (D.E. form) *'SH Dark Phoenix' (D.E. form) *'SH Koutei Penguin N°2' (GO Movie/Wii) *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Fujin no Mai' *'OF Bunshin Feint' *'DF Bunshin Defense' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Banana Shoot' *'HT Route of Sky' *'HT Dual Typhoon' About Shinsuke Appearance His very short and wears a light blue headband over his light brown hair. His hairstyle is similar to Endou Mamoru's , although it also seems to resemble a rabbit's ears. He's the shortest of the team. He has maroon eyes. His outfit as a goalkeeper is the third kind, having black instead unlike the other two goalkeeper uniforms in Raimon. Personality He is always energetic and optimistic. He gets along with Tenma very well. He is very determined and likes soccer very much. However, on Episode 28, he steps away from soccer because Kidou made him train harder than the others, which he resembles as 'mean'. He also stated that he won't come to practice on the third day since Kidou was in charge, along with Amagi and Hikaru (though Hikaru was just carried along by Amagi). He said that someone like Tenma won't understand how he feels, so he barely talked to him for half of the episode. But later, he'll come back to his true personality, and keep fighting to the very end. Hissatsu *'SH Buttobi Jump' *'OF Sky Walk' *'DF Kattobi Defense' *'GK Majin The Hand' Keshin *'KH Goseishin Titanias' Keshin Armed *'KH Goseishin Titanias + Nishizono Shinsuke' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Flying Route Pass' *'HT 3D Reflector'